Gwyneth Horder-Payton
Gwyneth Horder-Payton is an episode director for ABC's Once Upon a Time. Biography She began her television career as an assistant director (AD) for the television feature Women of Valor in 1986. She moved on to working as an AD for films. She worked on Pacific Heights (1990), The Doors (1991), Raising Cain (1992), I Love Trouble (1994), and Homeward Bound II: Lost in San Francisco (1996). She returned to television features in the late 1990s, graduating from second AD to first AD. She worked on Thrill (1996), Lying Eyes (1996), Crimes of Passion: Sleepwalker (1997), ''Houdini (1998), Frog and Wombat (1998), and The Simple Life of Noah Dearborn (1999). She joined the crew of new Western series The Magnificent Seven as a second AD in 1998. She was promoted to first AD for the second season in 1999. She was second AD for the pilot Crossing Jordan and a first AD for the television feature The Last Brickmaker in America in 2001.'' She joined the crew of new FX crime drama series The Shield as the first AD in 2002. The show was created by Shawn Ryan. She remained the first AD for the second in 2003 and served as first AD for the television feature Coyote Waits. In 2004 she was first AD for the television feature The Unexpected Journey and the third season of The Shield. In 2005 she was first AD for the fourth season of The Shield and an episode of medical drama Grey's Anatomy. The Grey's Anatomy episode was helmed by The Shield executive producer and frequent director Scott Brazil. She began directing episodes of The Shield with the fifth season in 2006. She made her directorial debut with the episode "Of Mice and Lem". She directed two episodes for the second season of the Shawn Ryan military action series The Unit in the 2006 to 2007 season. She also directed a second-season episode of Criminal Minds. She worked as an episode director and the first AD for the sixth season of The Shield in Spring 2007. She directed the episode "Back to One". She also directed an episode of new FX comedy The Riches in Summer 2007. She directed a further Criminal Minds episode in the 2007 to 2008 season. She also directed an episode of the new science fiction series Bionic Woman. She directed a further three episodes for the seventh and final season of The Shield in fall 2008. She helmed five episodes in total over the course of the show. She directed a third and final episode of Criminal Minds in the 2008 to 2009 season, this time for the show's fourth season. She also directed a fifth-season episode of Numb3rs and Saving Grace, Fringe, My Own Worst Enemy, and Battlestar Galactica. She also joined the crew of new FX crime drama Sons of Anarchy as an episodic director. The show was created by Kurt Sutter, with who had worked as a writer and Executive Producer on The Shield. She helmed the episode "Old Bones" for the show's first season. In the 2009 to 2010 television season she helmed a further three episodes for Sons of Anarchy. She also directed another episode of Numb3rs for the sixth season and an episode of Cold Case. In the 2010 to 2011 television season she returned to Sons of Anarchy to direct a further three episodes for the third season. She also joined the crew of new AMC zombie thriller series The Walking Dead as a director. She helmed a single episode of the first season. The show was Executive Produced by Frank Darabont and Charles H. Eglee, both of whom worked on The Shield. She also directed episodes of the AMC crime drama The Killing and the CBS police drama Blue Bloods. In summer 2011 she directed two episodes of the science fiction series Torchwood "Miracle Day". The series was Co-Executive Produced by future Once Upon a Time producer and writer Jane Espenson. Horder-Payton joined the crew of Once Upon a Time as an episode director for the first season in the 2011 to 2012 season. She helmed the episode "The Stranger". She returned to Sons of Anarchy to direct a further two episodes for the fourth season. She also returned to Walking Dead to direct an episode for the second season. The Shield writer and producer Glen Mazzara had then taken over as the show runner from Darabont. She also directed episodes of the FX crime drama Justified, Prime Suspect USA, and Touch. Credits Directors External links * * es:Gwyneth Horder-Payton Category:Directors